This patent for industrial invention is concerned with a covering element or tongue for rock-climbing, mountain skying and similar sport boots, the latter being hereinafter referred to as "mountain boots".
For commercial reasons, it is a common practice to make mountain boots of plastics material which include an external element, of laminar plastics material and forming an integral part of the mountain boot, so shaped as to cover the openings of the boot when it is tied.
In order to give an increased foot adaptability to a particular type of mountain boot so as to permit a flexure thereof at the instep, a bootleg portion is hingedly connected to the body portion of the boot.
However, such a solution is not completely satisfactory since the flexibility provided by such a hinging of the bootleg to the body is considerably offset by the rigidity of the tongue or covering element.